


The Yellow Ribbon

by wisia



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gives Conner a yellow ribbon. Conner is baffled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yellow Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> For Feather.
> 
> Prompt: So I guess my specific prompt would be YJ!Tim/Conner, with Conner being his usual harsh(or is it blunt?) self and Tim being unsure of himself and a big cutie. Anything with that would be wonderful if you can. 
> 
> AN: I'm not sure I quite fulfill the prompt, but yeah. I don't quite remember the YJ characterizations, but trying! Anyway, this is set about a year or two after Young Justice when Tim is 15-16. I kind of mixed some comic book canon stuff in here. And I know I was probably supposed to be shippy, but it didn't turn out that way. Maybe in a sequel.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

                "What?" Conner said and winced inwardly, but it was too late to soften the word. Tim jerked as if he had been bitten, and a fiery red burned onto his cheeks as if branded violently.

                "S-sorry," Tim stuttered, eyes shifting toward the television that was on and playing before focusing on Conner. "I didn't mean to, to inter--I'll talk to you later."

                "No," Conner said loudly and startled Tim into a freeze. It was just as harsh as his "what". Tim was barely two steps away from Conner, ready to leave the room post haste.

                "Uh, wait," Conner tried. Tim nodded as Conner flicked his own eyes at the television. It was a boring documentary that he wasn't really watching anyway. He wriggled and fumbled around before finding the remote beneath him.

                "Um," Tim said as Conner turned off the television off. "I can, I can come back later?"

               "Okay," Conner said as gently as he could, ignoring Tim's words. The latest Robin spooked a little too easily for a Bat, and it wasn't his fault that Conner had dumb personal issues. "What's up?"

                Tim took a deep breath, posture entirely stiff and rigid. It was rather adorable, Conner thought. This Robin was different from the other ones for some reason, and Conner couldn't help but think at times he preferred Tim as Robin over the others.

                "I just want," he started awkwardly and trailed off. Conner tried to school his expression to something less intimidating. He didn't think he was that bad, but Dick told him to try and lighten up his face. He was too serious.

                "You want...?" Conner tried to encourage Tim to speak when it was clear the boy was at a loss for words. It only seemed to have the opposite effect because Tim went much more stiller and quiet. The tips of his ears went pink, and Tim wordlessly thrust something under Conner's nose. Conner raised an eyebrow and looked down.

                It was a yellow ribbon.

                "Uh...," Conner said and stared. It was a very beautiful ribbon. It was a good length and a wonderful yellow, the nice yellow and not the disgusting mustard color one or the it made your eyes hurt neon sort.

                "It's--it's for you." Tim tripped over the words.

                "Thanks," Conner said blandly. It took him a second before he finally took the ribbon from Tim's waiting hand. It was soft underneath his fingers.

                "You don't like it, do you?" Tim said, a crestfallen look on his face.

                "No, no," Conner reassured him. "I like it. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do with it."

                He smiled and knew it came out as a wrong, a strange insincere smile. Tim, however, was mollified and smiled back at Conner.

                "I don't know either," Tim admitted. "I just thought you might like it. Because I will be, um...yeah. Just thought you might like it."

                "I do," Conner said quickly. "I do."

                He stood up abruptly, tucking the ribbon into his pocket. Conner didn't really get why Tim was giving him a ribbon, but...he was pretty bad at this leadership, mentoring thing, wasn't he?

                "Want to spar?" Conner blurted out. That was something he could do.

                "Y-yeah! Please!"

                Naturally, he forgot all about the odd gift with all the delights that physical exertion brought. It wasn't till a week later when Conner remembered the ribbon and found out why Tim gave it to him. He was emptying out his pockets to do laundry, and it threw him for a moment that he had something so cheerful in his possession. Conner stared at it thoughtfully before depositing onto the top of his dresser right next to the frame that held a group picture from the Young Justice picnic several months ago. He carried out his basket and bumped into Dick.

                "Hey," Dick greeted him. "Doin' laundry?"

                "Yeah," Conner said. He hefted the basket up, resting it on his right hip. "You?"

                Dick waved a small USB at him. "Just dropping some things off. Tim misses you by the way. You should visit him sometimes."

                "Uh, he went somewhere?" Conner asked, puzzled. Dick had a strange look on his face.

                "Yeah," and he rose on his tip toes  in a stretch before settling back down on his feet. "He's not with us anymore."

                "Wait, what?" Conner dropped the basket. A shirt fell out, but Conner was too surprised to care.

                "He's not dead," Dick corrected himself hastily. "But he's not part of the team anymore."

                "When did this happen?" Conner thought back to the yellow ribbon and wondered if that was why Tim gave him that--as a sort of good-bye present.

                "His dad found out," Dick replied. "And he doesn't want Tim doesn't something so dangerous."

                "Oh," Conner said weakly. "I see."

                Dick frowned. "He didn't tell you? I thought he told everyone."

                "He didn't," Conner said and tried not to looked disappointed. "I guess...well, in a team meeting?"

                "Well, want his addy? I'll email it to you later."

                "Yeah," Conner said. "That'll be nice."

                He bent down and picked up his basket, putting the fallen shirt back into the pile. Then, Conner paused, forehead scrunching up.

                "Wait," he called to Dick's retreating form. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about yellow ribbons, would you?"

\------------------

                Conner leaned against the brick wall, watching students milling out. It seemed like a lifetime ago since he was a high schooler, even if he hadn't lived as many years. After what seemed like ages, Conner finally spotted Tim. He was talking to a boy with blond hair.

                "Tim!" Conner called out. Tim looked up, a shock expression coming onto his face at seeing Conner. His friend nudged Tim. Lucky for Conner, he could hear them.

                "Is that your crush?" The blond boy asked, teasing.

                "Shut it, Ives," Tim mumbled and shoved Ives. "He's, he's--"

                Ives laughed, blocking out Tim's words. "I'll call you later."

                "See you," Tim replied.

                "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ives yelled at him and ran.

                "Ives!"

                Well, Conner thought. That could confirm something. He waited patiently as Tim made his way to him.

                "You left," Conner said bluntly. Tim cringed and played with the straps dangling from his backpack nervously. His head was down, and he spoke to his shoes rather than to Conner.

                "Yeah," Tim said. "I'm. Sorry. I didn't--I didn't know how to tell you."

                He moved his head a little, eyes peeking up beneath full lashes. It made Conner's breath catch a little.

                "It's fine," Conner sighed. He put a hand on Tim's shoulder and pushed him a little. "Walk."

                They made their way to one of the smaller parks and settled onto a bench in a spot that was slightly secluded.

                "Are you mad?" Tim asked hesitantly.

                "No," Conner said. "I'm not. You should have told me. I didn't think I was that scary."

                "You're not!" Tim protested and blushed at how loud he was. Even the birds were sent flying from the tree they sat beneath. "I just..."

                Tim shrugged and shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't taken his backpack off.

                "Give  me your hand," Conner said.

                "Um, what?" Tim looked at him unsurely, but he held out his hand. Conner hummed and reached into his shirt pocket. It was a yellow ribbon, and he carefully tied it around Tim's wrist.

                Tim blushed. "Conner, I--"

                "I'll wait for you," Conner said patiently. "You're a Titan always."

                Conner paused for a second. "And you're my Robin, you know. But don't tell Dick."

                "I won't," Tim said and smiled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write a story using a yellow ribbon. From what I understand, the yellow ribbon is generally used to symbolize faith. Usually about a woman who must be faithful and remain faithful while her beloved is off somewhere. So, in this context, the ribbon is supposed to symbolized Tim and Conner's promise that Tim will be a Titan again and Conner's Robin.


End file.
